banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Stop 'n' Swop
Of all the secrets and mysteries in the Banjo-Kazooie series, none are more tantalizing or more talked about than Stop 'n' Swop. More rumors have circulated about it than about the large doors at the top of Gruntilda's Lair, and although most of them - both the silly and the sensible - are false, there are some truths in the clutter. The mystery involves six brightly colored "Mystery Eggs" and a large key made of ice found in Banjo-Kazooie, and their alleged use in its sequel, Banjo-Tooie. To use Stop 'n' Swop items, one would have needed to own both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Toole. One had to collect the eggs in Kazooie then switch the game off and insert Tooie. Originally, the player would have had ten seconds to swap game cartridges, but due to revisions in the Nintendo 64 hardware, the time was reduced to only one second, and therefore, became impossible. It had also been revealed by the Rare team at E3 2008 that [[Banjo-Kazooie (Xbox Live Arcade)|the version of Banjo-Kazooie released on the Xbox live arcade]] would implement the Stop 'n' Swop feature as it was originally intended; however, it would be used in correspondence to Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. As a player collects the Stop 'n' Swop items in the arcade version, they unlock rare vehicle parts in Nuts & Bolts, for example: the Ice Key grants flags that have the Union Jack on them. The crates are hidden around Showdown Town but will appear by a drawing of that certain item on a wall or roof. Another item unlocks Roysten and his fishbowl as a part (needed for the LOG Banjo). On January 2009, it was announced on the official Banjo-Kazooie website that the "original plan" of including Stop 'N' Swop would also be implemented in the [[Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade)|Xbox Live Arcade release of Banjo-Tooie]], which was released in April 2009.NEWS UPDATE: Banjo-Tooie Release Date & Screens banjo-kazooie.com. Retrieved on January 27, 2009. Banjo-Kazooie At the end of Banjo-Kazooie, if all 100 Jiggies have been collected, Mumbo Jumbo will show the player three animated photographs which reveal the locations of two Mystery Eggs and the Ice Key, in locations that players may have noticed previously to be inaccessible. Members of The Rare Witch Project hacked the game, and discovered codes that can be entered on the Sandcastle floor in Treasure Trove Cove that will allow anyone to reach these treasures, as well as another four eggs not mentioned by Mumbo. Once the items are collected, a menu appears on the pause menu, at the very end past Click Clock Wood. It has never since been discovered what this menu is for, and indeed what it does. Be Aware: If using these codes on the Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles will confirm if you want to use the Cheat. If you Press A, all saving will be stopped and your score will not be posted on the Leaderboards anymore. Cyan Mystery Egg The Cyan Mystery Egg is found in the cellar of Mad Monster Mansion, in a barrel marked "1881"; it is a reference to Atic Atac, one of Rare's first games. Before entering the code one should note that the barrel is sealed with an "X". When Banjo and Kazooie enter this barrel, there is also water where this egg nestles. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives the Mole on a Pole part. The code is "CHEAT DONT YOU GO AND TELL HER ABOUT THE SECRET IN HER CELLAR". Pink Mystery Egg The Pink Mystery Egg is found in Sharkfood Island, a small mark of land in Treasure Trove Cove that, upon entering the code, rises to turn out to be a cave. Mumbo reveals it after the game is finished with all 100 Jiggies. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives the Fluffy Dice part. The code is "CHEAT OUT OF THE SEA IT RISES TO REVEAL MORE SECRET PRIZES". Blue Mystery Egg The Blue Mystery Egg is found in Gobi's Valley, behind an unopenable door which Gobi sits by before leaving the desert. The egg can be found inside a sarcophagus in the proceeding room. Mumbo reveals it after the game is finished with all 100 Jiggies. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives the Goldfish part. The code "CHEAT A DESERT DOOR OPENS WIDE ANCIENT SECRETS WAIT INSIDE" opens the tomb door. Green Mystery Egg The Green Mystery Egg is the second egg to be found in Mad Monster Mansion; there seems to be no discernable reason for this, though. The egg is found in the bathroom, on top of Loggo. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives the Beacon part. The code is "CHEAT AMIDST THE HAUNTED GLOOM A SECRET IN THE BATHROOM". Red Mystery Egg The Red Mystery Egg is found in the captain's quarters in Rusty Bucket Bay, accessed by breaking one of the windows. And here, this egg is rotating on the captain's bed. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives the Disco Ball part. The code is "CHEAT THIS SECRET YOULL BE GRABBIN IN THE CAPTAINS CABIN". Yellow Mystery Egg The Yellow Mystery Egg is found in Click Clock Wood in Nabnut's house in the winter season. To reach it, one must enter through the window. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives the Goggly Eyes part. The code is "CHEAT NOW BANJO WILL BE ABLE TO SEE IT ON NABNUTS TABLE". Ice Key The Ice Key is perhaps the most mysterious Stop 'n' Swop item, predominantly because it is the only item that can be seen during normal play. It is found in Wozza's cave, in a small alcove; if the player uses first person mode, they can see through the ice to see the key twirling, but there is no way to get in. However, typing in the following code removes the unbreakable ice wall. Mumbo reveals it after the game is finished with all 100 Jiggies. In Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts it gives 2 pieces of British Flag part. The code is "CHEAT NOW YOU CAN SEE A NICE ICE KEY WHICH YOU CAN HAVE FOR FREE". Banjo-Tooie Even though Rare dropped the Stop 'n' Swop idea, they decided to add three of the Mystery Eggs and the Ice Key to Banjo-Tooie. Each of these items unlocked a secret in the game. Ice Key In Banjo-Tooie, the Ice Key could be found in a cave around the sandy area of Jinjo Village. It unlocks a large Ice Vault that holds the Mega-Glowbo. The Mega-Glowbo can be used in Humba Wumba's wigwam at the entrance of Witchyworld to transform Kazooie into a Dragon. Pink Mystery Egg The egg is in Spiral Mountain, in front of the mountain. By bringing it to Heggy in Wooded Hollow, Banjo will be able to use a new move. Blue Mystery Egg It is behind the waterfall in Spiral Mountain. It unlocks the homing eggs cheat in the code chamber at Mayahem Temple. Yellow Mystery Egg The egg is found in Heggy's House, but it must be hatched by Kazooie. It unlocks the Jinjo in Squackmatch multiplayer. Banjo-Tooie (XBLA) Unlike the original Banjo-Tooie the Stop 'n' Swop items are not available in the game unless they were collected in Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA) in which case the player starts with the items already collected. (The SnS items will be available in Banjo-Kazooie once the player has a save file in Banjo-Tooie or Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts. This includes the Nuts and Bolts Demo.) Heggy will hatch all the eggs which will unlock the three awards from the original (Breegull Bash, Jinjo as a multiplayer character and Homing Eggs) along with a gamer pic, a Xbox theme and Stop 'n' Swop II. The Ice Key is still used to access the Mega-Glowbo. Upon completion of Stop 'n' Swop new blueprints will become available in Nuts & Bolts if the player has L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges. Trivia *In Grabbed by the Ghoulies, there is a chalkboard that reads "Collect Ice Key. Collect 4 eggs. Open Secret Level." This has been presumed to be nothing more than a way to mock fans, but it is unknown whether it's fake. *It should be noted that, although only 3 mystery eggs and the ice key were used in Tooie, the Stop 'n' Swop fanfare is played when collecting all 6 eggs along with the key. This could suggest that all 6 eggs were originally planned for use as part of the process. *The first part of the theme that plays when Banjo enters an area containing a Stop 'N' Swop item was later used in Donkey Kong 64, where it plays when Troff and Scoff open a boss door. *Stop 'n' Swop has been mentioned various times in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Bottles pretends to offer the secret of Stop 'n' Swop for 6000 notes (despite the fact that there aren't 6000 notes in the game), but steals the player's notes and doesn't tell them anything, claiming that he'd have to kill them. Trophy Thomas accuses the player of cheating using Stop 'n' swop at one of his challenges. A few mystery eggs and a fake Ice Key are in Banjoland. Lord of Games asks a question about Stop 'n' Swop during the trivia, asking what failed connection from Banjo-Kazooie to Banjo-Tooie that some fans still won't shut up about was. Paintings of the eggs and an imprint of the Ice Key around Showdown Town and Boggy's Gym could also be found. These will give parts when the eggs are collected in Banjo-Kazooie on the Xbox Live Arcade. (Beacon, Goldfish, Mole-on-a-Pole, Googly Eyes, Fluffy Dice, Flag (2x), & Disco Ball) *Stop 'n' Swop was also mentioned in Banjo-Pilot, as a reward from Cheato. Upon attempt to receive it, he says, "Why don't you STOP annoying me and SWOP this game for a nice book or something?" References Category:Secrets and Easter eggs * Category:Trivia